herofandomcom-20200223-history
Player (Black Ops III)
|type of hero = Military Hero/Advanced Soldier |size = 300px }} The Player is the main and playable protagonist of Call of Duty: Black Ops III. The Player is customizable, this includes: The gender, face, outfit, and helmet. The Player's name is also never revealed at all in the game. The Player is a cyber Black Ops agent working for the Winslow Accord. The Player receives his/her cyber augmentations after taking severe injuries from an NRC Grunt (G.I.U.). The Player is voiced by Abby Brammell (female), and Ben Browder (male). Background Both Hendricks and the Player embark on stopping John Taylor and his squad from spreading Corvus, but when Taylor and his squad are eventually killed, Hendricks falls under Corvus' control. The Player tracks him down at the Coalescence facility located in Zurich, Switzerland. Once the Player reaches Hendricks he has Sebastian Krueger held hostage. Hendricks ends up shooting Krueger, causing the Player to shoot him in response. The Player then commits suicide to stop the spread of Corvus. The Player then wakes up in a Frozen Forest where he/she sees Hendricks telling him/her to let go. Corvus is then revealed. The Player is then met with Taylor. Both the Player and Taylor attempt to defeat Corvus. The Player then loses him/herself only to awaken back in the facility. Corvus tries to stop the Player, but Taylor comes to help hold him off. Once the Player purges his/her DNI stopping Corvus, he/she ends walking out of the facility, only to be met with a ZSF soldier asking who he/she is. The responds by saying "Taylor". Black Ops III The Player joined the Winslow Accord, and was a new member of Jacob Hendrick's rescue team, and first participated in saving Prime Minister Said. After rescuing the prime minister, they also Zeyad Khalil, who aided Hendricks in stopping an uprising in Egypt. The Player and the team meet with John Taylor and his team, a group who are augmented soldiers, who guide them to extraction. Despite the success of saving the prime minister, the Player is brutally maimed by a Grunt robot, ripping off the Player's arms and leg before being saved by Taylor. The Player was taken a Coalescence hospital to be given a Direct Neural Interface (DNI), but died from their injuries. Taylor attempted to interface with the Player, causing him to be infected by a reborn Corvus, a artificial intelligence created from a black operation that was left in the destroyed Coalescence facility that killed many people. Despite the Player's death, they lived through the DNI, being confined to an immersion or dream sequence by Corvus from parts of Taylor's memories. Corvus used Taylor's memories of stopping his former ally, Dylan Stone, and his team to learn of it's creation. To the Player, they succeeded in their augmentation and passed with the help of Taylor's team members, Sarah Hall, Sebastian Diaz, and Peter Maretti. After waking up, Taylor stood over the Player, and saw Hendricks going through augmentation himself. During the mission "Life", The Player succeeds in killing Hendricks, but decide to stop the spread of Corvus by killing themselves. Afterward, The Player awakes in the Frozen Forest, where he is greeted by Hendricks, who introduces Corvus to them. The Player rejects them, and later meets up with Taylor, and the two decide to destroy Corvus. The Player later returns to the Coalescence building, and commits the purge of the DNI, allowing Taylor to regain control of his body. Gallery The-Player-Female-Custom.png|Female customization for the Player. The-Player-Male-Custom.png|Male customization for the Player. The-Player-and-Taylor.jpg|The Player and John Taylor. Kane-saved.jpg|The Player saving Kane. The-Player-Rise-and-Fall.jpg|The Player preparing to detonate the ground in "Rise and Fall". Trivia *The Player's title rhymes with Taylor, foreshadowing their connection. *The Male Player's model is used for Dr. Monty in zombies. Category:Call of Duty Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Undead Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Genderless Category:Brutes Category:Nurturer Category:Martyr Category:Military Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Betrayed Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Nameless Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Selfless Category:Rescuers Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Protector of Innocence